


It's Magic

by pushkin666



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Harry and Draco in the muggle world</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I had to use the following words/phrases in the story:- gargantuan, gauze, green, hues, magic, marble, opportunity, orchestra, pavement, Chuck Berry
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.  They are not mine.

Harry picked up the gauze wrapped object and held it up in front of Draco.

"Draco.  Here's your opportunity to show off your magic."  He unwrapped the gauze and held the marble up.

Draco looked perplexed.

"I want you to change the marble's size and colour.  I don't care what hue it is but knowing you it's likely to be green."

Draco jumped as the orchestra burst forth with a Chuck Berry song.  "What the hell is that?"

"Rock and roll Draco.  Now get on with it".

Draco smirked and pointed to the gargantuan Slytherin green marble on the pavement.


End file.
